When your a Halfblood
by AklFin2
Summary: The characters from Forgive my Fins are NOT Half-bloods. What happens when Percy Jackson meets the mer-people? Rated T to be safe. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,sorry,I couldn't resiest. I may make this more than a one-shot,two-shot or three-shot,I don't know,but only if you want me to continue. So if you review,please tell me if you want me to continue this. My feelings won't be hurt. Set after Fins are Forever and The Last Olympian. Disclaimer:I do not own.**

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Lily POV**

When we saw the boy crash down into the sea,into our town,we thought he might need help,to breathe and all. Not everone can be mer-people. We were certain he wasn't. After all,he didn't have the mark of the mers,the one that distinqested the Mers apart,even in the triped world. But,now,he opened his eyes and twisted around floating comfortably as if he belonged here. Then I noticed something,he was breathing. He shouldn't have been able to. Maybe I wasn't so far off in him belonging here. Maybe he had bonded with a mermaid.

"How are you breathing?"I asked. He shrugged.

"It comes with the deal."

"Deal?" He looked at me.

"Didn't you know? Never mind, I'll introduce myself. My name's Percy,and I'm the son of Poseidon."

* * *

**MWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAA! Now if you want to know what happens next,review! Finally,a story where I get to be dramatic. Also,vote on the poll on my profile that has nothing to do with this,but I'm putting it out here anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you Reba1753! I have been waiting for someone to review before I continue!:D Set after Fins are Forever and The Last Olympian. Disclaimer:I do not own.**

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Lily POV**

_Son of Posiedon?! _I didn't know he had a son. But then,when I think of it,he did have a lot of children in the myths..

"So,your the son of Posiden?"

"Yeah,it has it's perks. And downfalls." The last part he siad as he was being swarmed by fish. He put his hands to his ears,like he could hear them. Maybe he could. I grabbed his arm.

"Come on. You need to see Daddy."

"Who's 'Daddy'?" he said,waving the fish away.

"Our king. Now come _on_!" Percy frowned.

"But wouldn't Dad be?" he asked. I rushed to explain.

"He's kind of like our sub-king. Now are you coming or do I have to drag you?" He smirked,then shot off with more speed than even a mer-person couldn't match.

"You coming?" he teased. I quickly swam after him. How did you _do_ that?"

"I controled the currents." It was then I noticed something. He was _dry_. I quess that's all part of being son of the sea god.

"Come on." I said. And together we swam into the throne room.

* * *

**Percy POV**

Don't get me wrong,I'm not big-headed. I was just surprised when they didn't reconize the son of their own ruler. Aloso,they didn't look anything like the mer-people I've seen. Maybe they were created in a different way. I made a mental note to ask about that. Stupid chimera. As soon as I said that I was the son of Posidon,the fish sensed that as an okay to swarm me. I had been holding them at bay so every monster in the area wouldn't see and decide I'd make a nice Percy sandwich.[there are sea monters!] Now,they swarmed me,chanting in my head,_Son of the sea god._ I clamped my hands over my ears as if that would help. The girl said something about her dad being ruler,and I asked abouut it. BUt enough of that. We were in the throne room.

* * *

** Cliffe! So please review! How will the mer-people react? I'm a Percabeth and Quince/Lily supporter,so no Perily! Also,vote on the poll on my profile that has nothing to do with this,but I'm putting it out here anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermes' Little Girl: Oh yes she is.  
**

**Thank you,thank you all! Well,Reba34(?) and the person who's following me along too,and Hermes' little girl! Anyways! Sorry for not updating,I've been busy... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Lily POV**

* * *

We swam towards Daddy,who was listening to some mer-men argue about who owns what coral reef. When he saw us he frowned and dismissed them. He motioned us forward,and we swam over,Percy was looking a bit nervous.

"Lily," Daddy began,"what is going on?"

"Don't worry,Quince is still...Quince. He isn't bonded,Percy,I mean." I gestured towards Percy,who smiled and waved.

"Then why can he breathe,let alone be dry?"

"Well,sir,I am here,and to answer your question I'm kinda..." Percy trailed off.

"Go on." Daddy prompted.

"I'mthesonofPoseidon." Percy rushed. "I mean,I'm the son of Poseidon. I can do stuff like this." Daddy looked stunned for a moment,then nodded.

"So the god of the sea is your father?" Percy nodded. "How is he?"

"Good, Dad has a special fondness for Hawaiian shirts." Lily was sure she looked just as confused as she felt.

"so how did you get here?" she asked.

"Oh, I was fighting a monster with my girlfriend." he paused for a moment and a horrified look came over his face. "Oh no! Annabeth! She gonna kill me!"

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
